Como una verdadera familia
by SaKurith2
Summary: Zim y dib comienzan la adolescencia una etapa complicada en especial para dib y un muy ingenuo zim, las causas de sus actos daran fruto a algo que jamas se imaginarían, entre problemas y líos tal vez por primera vez tengan una familia de verdad. Historia ZADR y MPREG
1. Capitulo1- la Charla

Hola Hola a todos! este es el comienzo de una nueva historia MPREG, para los que no están familiarizados con ese tema es un termino yaoi que se denomina como embarazo masculino o algo así jaja, yo estoy familiarizada con este tema ya que lo eh escrito docenas de veces en mis roles, para los que sean nuevos y nunca hallan leído algo así les invito a que lean esto, ciertamente no es comun que haya fanfics así de zim y dib con bebe peeero es prometo que sera una encantadora historia, juzguen después de leer toda la historia, la historia del origen de zim que también esta en proceso tiene algunas teorías que usara en esta historia también, sin nada mas que decir espero que la disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA ESTE CONTENIDO ES PARA ADULTOS

**Capitulo 1**

Dib se sentía frustrado no se imaginaba que la adolescencia e afectara mucho, estaba aveces enojado, feliz, triste todo a la vez, ciertamente su cuerpo había cambiado era mas alto y su cabello era mas largo, apezar de tener aun su típica cabeza grande era atractivo, recordaba que en la primaria su reputación y su nivel de popularidad estaba en 0% apesar de que su papa era un científico prodigioso, ahora que estaba en la adolescencia había aumentado su nivel de popularidad apesar de que aun le gustaba acusar de que zim era un alien frente a todo se había vuelto popular, tal vez porque ahora que todos eran mas maduros en mente se habían dado cuenta de lo importante y rico que podrían ser si se juntaban con dib por las influencias del profesor membrana, no se quejaba al menos había obtenido la atención que todo ese tiempo había buscado, pero no había obtenido la atención de alguien mas.

se sentó en su escritorio ignorando como las chicas se le acercaban, en ese momento podria tener a la chica que el quisiera pero jamas le había llamado la atención ninguno, dibujo en su cuaderno y se detuvo cuando su atención se guió a un chico verde que entraba, ese era zim quien era de estatura de 1.60 , una estatura que en la escuela era la estatura mínima que median las chicas, dib media 1.70 y aun seguía creciendo, el seria el mas alto del salón de no ser por...

keef..-balbuceo con una mueca al ver a keef acercarse a zim, en todos esos años, keef siempre estaba en los salones de clase de los dos y este siempre se iba o seguía a zim, eso comenzaba a molestarlo por dos grandes razón una de ellas esque keef también era delos mas populares, ya no era nada feo, como solía hacer ejercicio tenia su pecho y brazos bien marcados y la segunda razón era porque el era mas acosador de zim que el, zim apesar de que al parecer también estaba en la adolescencia era el ser mas inocente y ya que cuando algunos ojeaban revistas de chicas desnudas este no parecía entender porque veían esas revistas y temía que esa inocencia fuera victima de keef y le hiciera algo, rompió el lápiz con una mueca, porque zim era demasiado inocente?!, apesar de tener una piel verde , sin nariz ni oreja parecía que a todos les atraía zim, tanto mujeres como hombres aveces estos se aprovechaban de lo ingenuo que es zim.

El Profesor entro junto a un doctor a clase- chicos hoy tendremos una charla especial y métodos anticonceptivos y enfermedades de transmisión sexual-decía el doctor comenzando a explicarles, zim tenia una cara de total confusión viendo como sacaban una cosa de plástico que parecía una salchicha y le ponían un extraño globo allí y zim con la pregunta mas ingenua dijo- porque ponen ese globo a esa salchicha fea?, es para mantener el sabor d e los alimentos?-dijo confuso y dib le miro con los ojos en blanca y llevo una mano a su rostro, como esque podía ser tan ingenuo?!, todos comenzaron a reírse y zim les miro confuso-

porque se rien de zim?! paren o sentirán mi furia!-dijo zim con queja y el doctor tosió para evitar reírse- ok ok dejen de reírse, zim porfabor pasa y ponle el condon para ver si aprendiste-dijo el doctor y zim quien paso enfrente miro ese objeto y lo agarro examinándolo, dib que se había puesto sus audífonos desinteresado se le ocurrió mirar enfrente y se sonrojo con fuerza al ver a zim mordiendo ese objeto de plástico, se quedo con la boca abierta, comenzaba a tener esos pensamientos adolescentes y se tapo los ojos para evitar ver esa escena.

esto es plástico, me mintieron! no es una salchicha!, al menos que este globo convierta las salchichas en plástico-dijo interesado y todos comenzaron a reise denuevo y el doctor llevo su mano a su rostro resignado y vio a dib que era el unico que no prestaba atención y fastidiado por intentar explicarle a zim señalo a dib- dib membrana tu le enseñaras a zim ya que al parecer ninguno esta interesado en mi clase..-dijo el doctor quitandole los audífonos a dib y dib al escuchar que tendría que tener esa charla con zim abrió grande los ojos-

QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

CONTINUARA...

Hola hola este fue el primer capitulo,me da algo depena escribir algo asi en una pagina publica, pero desde hace rato queria hacer una historia mpreg y publicarla, como pudieron notar zimmie es muy ingenuo y ahora dib tendra que darle esa charla lalalala, suerte dib! la necesitaras xD, nos vemos em el proximo capitulo


	2. Capitulo2- Autocontrol

En el capitulo anterior el profesor les hablo de sexo a los alumnos, pero el distraído zim no comprendió del todo el tema y dib que no ponía atención en clase ahora debe explicarle a zim sobre ese tema...podrá?

**CAPITULO 2- AUTOCONTROL**

dib se resignaba a tener esa charla a zim,ademas de que seria inútil explicarle a zim sobre aquello , también le avergonzaba de hablar del tema y mas al ser adolescente con ciertas necesidades era bastante incomodo, pero no pensaba en dejar que el profesor le regañara, ya que deseguro el profesor le hablaría a su padre y seria incomodo que el se enterara y su padre la diera la charla, tomo aire y vio a zim que se sentaba con toda la inocencia del mundo, de verdad zim era tan inocente?, se dijo así mismo y se levanto cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó y se acerco a zim-

escucha zim...esto es tan incomodo como para ti y como para mi...asique escuchame con cuidado y si no entendiste no es mi problema-dijo directamente y zim le miro-

ah?, dijiste algo?-dijo de manera distraída y dib solo se llevo una mano a su rostro, esto seria un desafió-

sabes que zim?, búscalo en internet tu mismo! me niego a explicarte algo que obviamente nunca entenderás-dijo simplemente y se levanto para retirarse y antes de salir por la puerta keef que ahora era mas alto y atractivo a como era antes en la primaria se acerco asta zim al escuchar un poco la charla y tomo con cuidado una mano de zim por la cual dib se enfreno al notar eso mirando de reojo aquello con el ceño fruncido-

no te preocupes zim, yo te enseñare cada detalle sobre ese tema y si quieres que te haga una demostración de aquello puedo hacerlo por ti-dijo keef apretando la mano zim por lo cual dib se giro y se puso en medio de los dos separandolos-

lo lamento , yo le explicare a zim lo que debe saber, es MI deber-dijo sintiendo una punzada de celos, agarro del brazo de zi y lo arrastro asta fuera del salón, quería alejarlo lo mas posible de keef y sus malvados planes de pervertir a zim.

zim muy confuso ante todo miro a dib y le pellizco la mano para que lo soltara- ouch! cuidado con mi mano que soy sensible!-se quejo sobando su brazo y dib suspiro y se acerco a zim aun con esa punzada de celos, zim retrocedió algo intimidado al ver la expresión de dib y como se pegaba a el quedando zim contra la pared.

dib para asegurarse de que no se escapara puso ambos brazos a los lados de zim, estaba frente a frente a zim, sintió esa sensación y como su corazón latía rápido, zim se veía tan inofensivo y lindo, se acerco tanto a su rostro que podía sentir la respiración de ambos chocar-

no digas nada zim...iré después de clases a tu casa y te mostrare todo lo que debes sabes..y no hables con keef! soy el único que te puede mostrar esta claro?-dijo seriamente pegando mas su rostro a zim y el pobre zim muy sonrojado le miro- si si! pero ya déjame! m..me pegas tus bacterias!

dib sonrió satisfecho y se separo y fue asta la cafetería, se sirvió algo de comida y se sentó junto con su hermana, vio a zim entrar mientras sacudía su brazo y para intentar ser un humano normal, se sirvió un poco de comida y se sentó en una silla no muy lejos de dib. dib noto que zim tenia una guerra con la leche que había agarrado y como insultaba al no poder abrirla, suspiro y se sentó frente a zim y le quito la leche-

como es posible que no puedas abrir un simple frasco?, espera la abriré yo-dijo abriéndola y el orgulloso zim agarro de un extremo el empaque de leche-

no necesito tu ayuda!-dijo entre jaloneos que la leche cayo encima de zim y con una frase de zim- pegajoso...dib ten mas cuidado! me lanzaste la cosa pegajosa encima mio..-dijo zim con una mueca.

dib se quedo paralizado y se sonrojo con fuerza, sus pensamientos pervertidos y locos adolescente hicieron que cierta parte de su pantalón reaccionara al tener pensamientos sucios por observar esa escena que parecía ser normal pero su mente lo imaginaba de otra forma, rápidamente se pego a la mesa para que no notaran cierta cosa reaccionar y suspiro intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero era difícil por lo sonidos y comentarios que hacia zim *Dib me dejaste pegajoso*, *esta cosa blanca de dib me ensucio* *si lamo esto no me pasara nada*, eran algunos de los comentarios de zim que no lo ayudaban ante su vergonzosa situación, miro a zim sonrojado-

fuera zim!-dijo dib rápidamente intentando alejar a zim muy muy lejos de el y zim le miraba ofendido-

no eres el jefe de zim!, mejor vete tu!, tu te sentaste aquí!-respondió zim pegandose contra dib, rozando sus brazos y dib se inclinaba, esa fricción contra zim lo enloquecia, debía pensar algo rápido y le lanzo a zim un pure de patatas-

oh no zim! eso tiene bacterias!-grito dib por lo cual zim se levanto corriendo al baño asustado por esas supuestas bacterias y dib suspiro aliviado, debía aguantar porque saliendo de clase se iría con zim,debía tener un poco de autocotrol..solo esperaba poder tenerlo.

_CONTINUARA..._

_ustedes que cree?, tendrá dib autocontrol? :O_


	3. Capitulo3- Autocontrol Fallido

Dib al ser adolescente esta intentando controlar su auto control hormonal adolescente , pero cada vez es mas difícil por las insinuaciones de zim, quien no sabe que esta provocando a dib, lograra controlarse y no violarse a zim?

CAPITULO3- AUTOCONTROL FALLIDO

xxxxxxxxxxx

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexoso, si son menores de edad no lo lean :D

XXXXXXXXX

las clases terminaron y dib guardo sus cosas mientras observaba a zim levantarse y tomo aire y se acerco a el- nos vamos?-dijo a al cual zim asintió y salieron juntos asta la casa de zim, en el camino hubo mucho silencio y zim observaba a zim de reojo y rasco su cabeza algo avergonzado y zim noto que le miraba-

deja de observarme tanto!-dijo zim con queja-

no te estaba observando zim!-dijo dib esquivando su vista al ser descubierno y zim negó con queja asta llegar a la base de zim y zim se detuvo y le miro y comenzó con sus manos a tocar todo su cuerpo a la cual sobresalto a dib sonrojándose-

z-zim?!, que demonios estas haciendo?!-dijo jadeando por las manos de zim-

reviso si no tienes nada sospechoso, como cámaras o algo-dijo aun revisandole pegándose tanto a el que ambas respiraciones chocaban y dib jadeo y separo a zim de el para intentar controlarse- no traigo camaras zim!, solo entremos y terminemos con esto!-dijo dib con rapidez y zim le miro dudoso pero abrió la puerta y dib entro mirando la casa de zim, se sentía tan solitaria, le recordaba mucho a su propia casa y zim le miro-

tengo que reportarme con mis altos, tu sal de aquí!, gir vigilalo!-ordeno zim quien gir se llevo a dib asta la cocina y zim se comunico con sus altos. dib se sentó aburrido contra una silla viendo al robot de zim prepararle una montaña de waffles y no puso evitar curioso ver de reojo el comunicado de zim.

hola mis altos! vengo a reportarme y comunicarme que mis planes marchan de maravilla-dijo zim sonriente y los altos al ver a zim hicieron un quejido- ya te dijimos zim que no llames!-dijo rojo mientras se tumbaba contra un sofá comiendo donas- ambos sabemos que no as echo nada..¨productivo¨ zim, asnos el favor y deja de llamarnos!-dijo purpura con desprecio y zim parpadeo y saco unos libros de su mochila-tengo libros con información humana! si los analizo yo...-es interrumpido por rojo- ya te dijimos que tu nunca seras ni llegaras a ser un invasor, no sirves para nada zim, al principio era divertido observarte pero luego llega a ser molesto, deja de llamar'dijo estos que al minuto colgaron y zim quien se quedo parado viendo la pantalla soltó sus libros y se sentó sobre el sofa, tenia una expresión triste y vacía, en ese momento dib que miraba sintió compasión por el, suspiro y se levanto y se sentó a lado de el quien estaba en silencio evitando mostrar su rostro-

que demonios les pasa a tus altos?, no tienen delicadeza al hablar..-dijo dib tratando de quitar aquel silencio incomodo , vio de reojo a zim, que extendía su brazo...acaso...estaba llorando?, no lo evito mas que se giro y lo abrazo con fuerza y zim se sorprendió ante eso-

que...que haces?-dijo zim quien estaba entre sus brazos-

en la tierra esto se llama abrazo...es como una muestra de afecto o como de animo-dijo dib apretando mas a zim contra el , dib sintió la calidez de zim contra el, se veía tan indefenso,, tan vulnerable, no se veía como el zim que el conocía, era su enemigo pero aquel abrazo le gustaba mucho, se separo un poco del abrazo y con sus manos tomo el rostro de zim para mirarlo, algunas cuantas lagrimas de su mejilla brotaban, en ese momento dib pensó que era o mas lindo que veía que no pudo evitar besar aquellas mejillas donde habían caído lagrimas-

d-dib?-dijo zim al ver el comportamiento de dib y dib le miro- lo siento...zim..es que...tu me provocas esto..-logro decir cuando lo beso en sus labios causando sorpresa por zim y abrazándole con fuerza cuando zim intentaba despegarse, besar a zim era..diferente...único y muy placentero, podía sentir sus labios cosquillear, quería saber mas de zim, quería sentir mas aquella sensación.

mientras tanto zim ser besado por el humano dib era algo muy raro, no era del todo mal y cuando trataba de quitar al humano sentía la fuerza de este y se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de dib entrar a su boca y se estremeció aun mas fuerte, podía sentir como ambas lenguas luchaban entre si para saber quien tenia el control de todo.

dib lo lograba detenerse que recostó a zim en el sofa de inmediato ignorando como su cabeza le decía que se detuviera, no lo soportaba mas, quería sentir mas a zim que sin evitarlo se tallaba con fuerza contra zim y al escuchar un jadeito de zim esto lo motivo mas asta llegar al borde del pantalón de zim y bajarlo rápidamente entre besos apasionantes con este, zim entre abrió sus ojos al notar como dib le bajaba sus pantalones causando un sonrojo por este, no sabia que estaba haciendo dib, tal vez era otro tipo de abrazo que los humanos usaban y se estremeció cuando las manos de dib tocaron el cuerpo de zim muy ansioso y como dib se separo del beso solo un poco y le miro-

zim... tu me provocas todo esto,,,no puedo contenerme mas-dijo jadeante volviendo a besar a zim antes de que hablara logrando quitarse su pantalón propio, allí zim sintió algo, algo extraño que lo estaba invadiendo y se aferro a dib con fuerza apretando sus ojos, que demonios le estaba haciendo dib?!,jadeo con fuerza y dib quien había entrado en el interior de zim lanzo un fuerte gemido excitado, era lo mas maravilloso que había sentido que comenzó a moverse como si zim fuera una especie de droga a al cual se había vuelto adicto, zim jadeo con fuerza, aquella cosa que le hacia el humano se sentía bien que rasguño la espalda de dib con fuerza entre varios gemidos roncos, rasguños, algunos cuantos gritos y destrozos dib termino dentro de zim con fuerza y callo sobre el cansado.

al sentir la esencia del humano se estremeció con fuerza que cansado quedo contra el sofa y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

continuara...


End file.
